


the best date i ever had

by plethola



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, angst is experienced but not too much, food is eaten, sexual orientation is discussed, this is an exercise in fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plethola/pseuds/plethola
Summary: i used a random generator to make these pairings!the girls finally get a break! but before they go home, they decide to go on new year's dates with each other, something that was originally meant to be a fun hangout idea following the end of their dating ban, but ends up being much more than that.





	1. better spin the wheel twice

**Author's Note:**

> these were all completely random... it might take me until shortly after the new year to finish this. enjoy, and happy new year!

* * *

 

_After over a year of nonstop, sleepless work, the company finally decided to give Twice a two-month break from activities. The girls were worn, but rushed to the finish line with newfound energy._  
  
_The members all had plans to go home. But there was one last thing to do._  
  
_It was something that started as a joke about the end of their dating ban, and then transformed into something sweet and earnest. Jeongyeon, the mastermind behind the plan, placed a roulette wheel she bought online in the center of the dorm. There were nine panels taped to the wheel, each with a different member’s name and face on it._  
  
_They went in age order. If any of the members spun the wheel and got their own name, they had to go to the back of the line. If they got another member’s name, they take the panel off the wheel, and that member would join them as a pair. If they land on a blank spot, the spinner has to go with the member closest to the roulette pointer._  
  
_After five minutes of spinning, they were all paired up. Mina, having landed on her own slot when she spun the wheel, was the only one left without a partner._  
  
_“That’s fine,” said Mina. “I’m a very low energy individual, anyway. I’m okay with being the third in someone’s pairing. That is, if everyone is okay with that.”_  
  
_The other eight girls expressed that they would be more than happy to take Mina into their group._  
  
_“Then I better spin the wheel again, with the four quadrants of the wheel representing each group,” said Mina. “The group I land on will be the one I go with. Here I go.”_  
  
_She spun the wheel._  
  
_This was the start of the girl group’s romantic New Year’s Eve Date Night._

* * *

 


	2. the year of jihyo

Momo and Jihyo went to a restaurant on New Year’s Eve.  
  
“My first instinct when I heard that we were getting a lot of vacation time,” said Jihyo, “Was like, wah, I can finally go all out with eating. I’ve been good all year, so I definitely deserve this. That kind of thing.”   
  
“I immediately thought that, too,” said Momo. “And there’s just something super delicious about eating hot Korean food in the wintertime with a loved one that is making me really excited about this. I’m glad we were thinking the same thing. Is it this way?”   
  
“It’s the next one over,” said Jihyo. “Great minds think alike. Really.”   
  
It was a cold evening in Seoul. Jihyo and Momo were wearing their largest coats, and their arms were linked.   
  
“Now that I think of it,” said Momo, “Is this really all right? I mean, won’t people recognize us?”   
  
“I doubt it,” said Jihyo. “We’re going to a small restaurant. And people don’t really go looking for celebrities on New Year’s Eve.”   
  
“Maybe,” said Momo. “Brr. My hands are cold.”   
  
“Here you go, Momo-chan,” said Jihyo, and placed a large hand warmer in her hand.   
  
“Whoa,” said Momo. “These are huge.”   
  
“I knew we were going to need them, so I brought a bunch with me from home.”   
  
“Good thinking.”   
  
They pointed their fingers at their temples and gave each other a knowing look.   
  
When they arrived at the restaurant, there was a line of people out the door. The two immediately turned around and walked back the way they came.   
  
“Sorry about that,” said Jihyo. “I usually call ahead for this sort of thing, but it’s been awhile and I felt confident.”   
  
“No worries,” said Momo. “That one we passed just now looks deserted in comparison. And they have more private booths, too. Let’s go there.”   
  
“Oh,” said Jihyo, when they reached the menu. “No wonder. It’s really expensive for a family restaurant.”   
  
“The price is fine with me, Jihyo,” said Momo. “I’ll pay for both of us.”   
  
“You can’t do that, Momo,” said Jihyo. “You always pay for the other members. I want both you and your wallet to relax tonight.”   
  
“I insist,” said Momo. “It’s really no big deal.”   
  
“Let me pay for us this time.”   
  
“I got it, don’t worry.”   
  
“I said no, Momo.”   
  
They looked each other in the eyes.   
  
“Ah,” said Jihyo. “Let’s go inside first, shall we?”   
  
“Um,” said Momo. “Yes. Let’s.”   
  
They were seated in a booth in the far corner. Their server, an elderly woman, ended up recognizing them from a commercial, though she couldn’t remember which one. Jihyo and Momo decided it was a meat kind of night, and ordered many different kinds, including pork belly, pork feet and beef brisket.   
  
“This is the best,” said Jihyo, when their first wave of food arrived. “Everything looks delicious. You said you were going to let loose tonight, so I’ll be relying on you to help me finish everything.”   
  
“Yes, leader,” said Momo.   
  
They took a few bites before deciding they needed rice.   
  
“It is delicious, though,” said Jihyo. “Worth the price, in my opinion. We should take the other members here one day.”   
  
“Mhmm.”   
  
“Um,” said Jihyo. “What’s on your mind, Momo?”   
  
“I’m thinking about you, Jihyo,” said Momo. “How I was being a little greedy earlier.”   
  
“Oh. Greedy?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Silence. Jihyo’s eyes kept drifting to Momo.   
  
“You know,” she said, after a minute, “Jeongyeon made it sound like this was supposed to be a really intimate date kind of setting, but here we are just mutually agreeing to pig out. Am I right?”   
  
“Is it no longer a date if we’re just eating?” said Momo, looking confused.   
  
“Ah, no. That’s not what I meant exactly. Mmm. Nevermind.”   
  
They continued eating.   
  
“Jihyo,” said Momo. “Do you… like girls?”   
  
Jihyo nearly choked.   
  
“We’ve known each other for so long,” said Jihyo, “And you still don’t know this about me? I actually thought we already discussed this earlier this year. If you’re asking what I think you’re asking, that is.”   
  
“If we did discuss it, I’m sorry that I have a poor memory,” said Momo. “But I’d like clarification on it, anyway.”   
  
“Very well,” said Jihyo, putting down her chopsticks. “I guess it’s changed over the years, but I don’t know. I’m still confused. I’m at the point in my career where I especially don’t care about romance because of how busy I am. It’s felt like that for awhile, actually. So my answer is… maybe? I don’t want to sound wishy-washy about it, but I do like men. On occasion. Ugh, it’s so weird to talk about this out loud.”   
  
“I see,” said Momo. “For the record, I exclusively like girls.”   
  
Jihyo found herself blushing. What was this feeling of discomfort? She’s known this fact about Momo for awhile. She and a few others strongly lean in this direction, not just in Twice, but in many girl groups and trainee circles. It was just. A thing. But having Momo state it so frankly… somehow, it made her uneasy. She always told herself that she couldn’t judge others. She wanted to beat herself up for feeling even a tiny slice of discomfort with the idea.   
  
“So do you like anyone?” said Jihyo, feeling the need to move the conversation along.   
  
“Yes, I do,” said Momo. “I like Twice.”   
  
“I also like Twice. What I mean is--”   
  
“I really like Twice, Jihyo,” said Momo. “I like every member. I like you. In every sense of that word. Possibly, even love.”   
  
“I don’t understand,” said Jihyo. “You mean that you like us all romantically? That isn’t possible.”   
  
“Why not?” said Momo. “As Mina would say, it’s simple. I want to date everyone in Twice. I would be okay if there was a relationship between us all. I don’t admit this side of me to many people, but I trust you, Jihyo. I am telling you I like you, because you’re mature and I look up to you, so I trust you to understand where I’m coming from. This is a confession.”   
  
“I have to confess,” said Jihyo, biting her tongue a little, “I’m really confused right now.”   
  
“It’s okay to be confused,” said Momo. “I know why it may sound weird to you, but this kind of love does exist in the world. I’ve felt it for awhile now, but only recently examined my feelings. It’s called polyamory. Many people today practice it. But what I truly want to know, and it’s such a burning question to me, and I won’t pressure you for an answer, is if you like me back. Do you?”   
  
“W-what?”   
  
“All the members like me,” said Momo. “In varying degrees, they all like me. To what degree and in what way, I don’t know. It’s always indirect cues and actions. Silent kisses and caresses, that kind of thing. No confirmed emotion. So I wanted to reach out and make true, first contact… with you, Jihyo. I really hope you understand what I’m trying to communicate to you. I’m having trouble confessing this much right now. I’m so nervous.”   
  
“Momo, I…”   
  
“Plus, I rigged the wheel.”   
  
“You what?”   
  
Their elderly server came in, setting a hot plate of meat before them, along with two bowls of rice and myriad side dishes. As she set the food up, she began talking about her daughters, a topic that sidetracked the two girls for several minutes.   
  
Momo continued eating. Jihyo quietly followed suit. The awkwardness dissipated as they finished their meal.   
  
They left the restaurant.   
  
After some time, Jihyo said, “How did you rig the wheel?”   
  
“Magnets,” said Momo.   
  
“Magnets?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Do you really look up to me?”   
  
“Yes. Why?”   
  
“That’s my line,” said Jihyo. “Why? Why do you look up to me? You’re so much more talented than me, Momo. I’m not sure you know how valuable you are to our group, and how powerful you are as an individual artist in Korea. I’m confident in my skills as an idol, but you’re on another level. I don’t even come close.”   
  
“I refuse to believe that you think so little of yourself,” said Momo. “Jihyo, you are pretty, talented and strong, despite your young age. Me? I just dance. I mean, I dance well, but I can't help but feel one-dimensional sometimes. Phenomenal dancers are everywhere. Compared to that, you have so many facets, Jihyo. You're a singer, a host, a leader and  you've saved the faces of members many times. You deserve so much more credit. You’re like a crystal. You look different in all angles, but beautiful in every one. Jihyo, are you crying?”   
  
“Ah,” said Jihyo, wiping her eyes on her jacket sleeve. “No. I’m okay. Haha. I don’t know why I’m being weird.”   
  
Momo stopped walking and faced her. “Say what’s on your mind.”   
  
“It’s just that when we formed Twice,” said Jihyo, “It was me that admired you. The way the producers treasured you. The way the other trainees tiptoed around you. You were just… so good at what you did. I wanted to become close to you, and we were for awhile, but over the years I felt like we grew apart. I started to feel that you stopped looking after me because you didn’t think I was as great as the other members. I felt like I was fighting you when I should have been… I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m saying.”   
  
“I’m so sorry, Jihyo,” said Momo. “I think I was overconfident today. I’m pushing my preferences on you, in complete disregard of your feelings. I should have known about all this. I can’t even deny the fact that I did pay attention to more members than others, and yet… I was ignorant. I thought I was justified because I was being myself. But I’m being unkind. I like you. I really do. I’m stupid to ask for your love if I can’t even give you half of mine.”   
  
“I didn’t think of it like that at all,” said Jihyo. “I don’t blame you at all, Momo. You can stop with your silly apologies. If anything, I’m happy right now. I just saw this date night as an opportunity to make you think I’m dependable and cool and all those things. So I got really confused when you confessed like you did. Flustered. In fact, I’ll be honest and say that I’m still lost by what you wanted to communicate with me.”   
  
Momo smiled. “No wonder you wanted to pay for us so badly. Ugh. I’m the worst. I made you worry so much about something like this. How can I make it up to you?”   
  
“You can tell me more about why you like Twice so much,” said Jihyo. “More about polyamory and your orientation.”   
  
“Ah,” said Momo, a bit surprised. “Um. What do you want to know specifically?”   
  
“Let’s stop walking for a bit,” said Jihyo.   
  
They found a bench by the river. No one was around except for the cyclists that passed in front of them every now and then.   
  
“How can there be any balance in a relationship with nine people in it?” said Jihyo. “That’s what I’m curious about.”   
  
“Just like there’s balance in a relationship between two people,” said Momo. “You have to communicate. You have to work to reach a system in which everyone involved is happy. And I think something like that is only possible among soulmates. I consider all of us to be soulmates.”   
  
“Aren’t you worried about rejection?”   
  
“Yes,” said Momo. “I never want to be rejected by the members, but I admit that it’s possible. I’ve decided that I have faith in the idea, but I’m not going to be bound to it. My career is important, too. I can’t let anything like this get me down.”   
  
“All this sounds like wishful thinking, Momo.”   
  
Momo looked at Jihyo. The lights of the city twinkled in Jihyo’s eyes, making them more radiant than usual. “Maybe it is. But it’s something I’m determined about.”   
  
“We’re friends, Momo,” said Jihyo, “So I want you to know how I really feel right now. I’m mad at you, for some reason. I’m uncomfortable.”   
  
“Why is that? Is it because you think I’m strange?”   
  
Jihyo swallowed. “I… am unsure, but I know that I definitely didn’t want it to come to that. It’s something I’m trying to unpack in my mind.”   
  
“Is that a dog?” said Momo, pointing at Jihyo’s feet.   
  
Jihyo jumped in her seat. Sure enough, there was a tiny poodle sniffing under the bench. It looked up at the girls expectantly.   
  
“It’s so fluffy,” said Momo. “Here, doggy!”   
  
“Wow,” said Jihyo. “We must still smell like food. It has a collar. Do you think she got lost?”   
  
“Yeah,” said Momo. “Look at this. An address. Uh. Is it nearby?”   
  
“Doesn’t seem like it,” said Jihyo. “I think her owner is probably at the park nearby. We should walk her there and see if there are people searching.”   
  
“Right,” said Momo. She squatted down and held her arms out. “Come here, little pup!”   
  
The poodle looked up at Momo and walked forward. Just when this happened, however, the poodle’s head shot up and looked around. It perked its ears up. Then it ran toward the main road.   
  
“I’ll get her!” said Jihyo, breaking into a sprint down the bicycle path.   
  
“Whoa, wait up, Jihyo,” said Momo, following and trying to match her pace.   
  
They ran down the road, the poodle continuing to chase at something unseen. When it made a sudden turn, Momo cut a corner in front of Jihyo and raced ahead.   
  
“She’s slowing down,” said Momo. “I’ll get her.”   
  
“Momo, watch out!”   
  
Jihyo grabbed her hand and pulled, causing the girl to spin toward her. Jihyo latched on to the small of her back and pressed Momo’s body flat against hers. A group of cyclists rushed by, shouting out “excuse me” and “sorry” as they passed the two girls. Momo and Jihyo stood frozen, their hips connected, looking into each other’s eyes.   
  
“Jihyo, I’m okay now,” said Momo. “You can let go.”   
  
“Yeah, s-sorry,” said Jihyo. “Do you see the dog?”   
  
“It looks like they found her,” said Momo, looking across the street. One of the cyclists had pulled up to the dog and attached a leash to her. She waved thank you at the girls.   
  
“That doesn’t happen every day,” said Jihyo.   
  
“I know, right?” said Momo. “Even though we were running just now, I got a sudden chill. Do you have any more of those hand warmers?”   
  
“Yeah,” said Jihyo. “Come here.”   
  
Jihyo made to grab the warmer from her pocket, paused as if reconsidering, and instead reached out to take Momo’s hands and bring them up to her mouth. Momo stopped breathing and watched Jihyo. Her eyes somewhat unfocused, Jihyo brushed her lips against each of Momo’s fingers, slowly exhaling warm air on them.   
  
“Uh. Jihyo?”   
  
She found herself kissing Momo’s hand. One kiss at first. Then another, more urgent one. Her insides shivered with a small delight.   
  
“Maybe I’m jealous,” she whispered.   
  
Momo was red. “Jihyo, I…”   
  
“I think I have an answer to your confession,” said Jihyo. “I don’t know if I like girls. That’s my answer. Maybe it’s a childish, ignorant answer. But you’re just… so full of love. I want to know why I feel this way about you, why I want so badly to reach in and dive deep into your love. I want more time with just the two of us. I want time to sort through my feelings. I want to start small.”   
  
“Jihyo,” said Momo. “Despite how I feel about everyone, even if it’s just for a night or two, I suddenly only want to look at you. I have no problem with starting out small with you. In fact, it might humble me a little to focus on one person.”   
  
“Mm. Can we stay out a little longer?”   
  
“Sure. I was going to suggest meeting up with the girls, but do you perhaps want to countdown to New Year’s with just me?”   
  
“Is it okay?” said Jihyo. “I feel like I’m being the greedy one now.”   
  
“Why?” said Momo. “2019 is the year of Jihyo. It’s all about you. Haven’t you heard the news?”   
  
“Momo,” said Jihyo, feeling too shy now to look into her eyes. “Do you remember when we were all talking about the end of the dating ban? I mentioned that I’ve never been kissed on New Year’s. That might be something I want. Tonight. If, uh. If you’d walk me through it, that is.”   
  
“Should we practice, then?” said Momo, smiling.


	3. we're just babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!

“Chaeyoung? Are you awake?”  
  
Nayeon peeked under the covers.   
  
“Stay away,” said Chaeng, in a drowsy mumble. “I mean... don’t come near me. I think I’m sick.”   
  
“But it’s New Year’s Eve,” said Nayeon. “You can’t be sick on New Year’s Eve.”   
  
“Ughgh.”   
  
Nayeon sat on the edge of Chaeng’s bed. “Well, this sucks. I was planning on taking you somewhere nice, too. An art gallery. I thought it’d be something you’d like.”   
  
“Thanks, anyway, unnie.”   
  
“You should’ve stayed away from Mina while she was sick,” said Nayeon. “You have to watch your health, you’re just a baby.”   
  
“I know, I know.”   
  
“What should we do?”   
  
“Um. It’d probably be best to just avoid me for today. Don’t want you getting sick.”   
  
“Oh, no. You’re mistaken. I’m too pretty to get sick.”   
  
“Nice,” said Chaeyoung, and coughed.   
  
“Is it that bad?”   
  
“I don’t know. I don’t think so.”   
  
Nayeon pressed a hand against Chaeng’s forehead.   
  
“You could iron a shirt on this forehead with how hot it is,” said Nayeon.   
  
“Your forehead can be used for the same thing.”   
  
“Conserve your energy, dear,” said Nayeon, slapping Chaeng’s shoulder hard. “It must take so much out of you to come up with weak comebacks like that. I’ll just head to the convenience store and get you something nice, okay? See? Aren’t you glad someone’s home to take care of you?”   
  
“Mmmm.”   
  
Oh. The baby was already back to sleep, thought Nayeon. Chaeng must have been really sick to not feel the slap.   
  
Nayeon was disappointed, but there was no helping it. The past year’s schedule really tore into the members in ways that they were not altogether completely prepared for. A few of them nearly hit the breaking point more than once. Despite how badly she wanted a day out and an excuse to shower Chaeng with affection in private, who was Nayeon to deny someone their much needed rest?   
  
It’s fine, she thought. They’d just have a day in. Even if it was a festive time, Nayeon wasn’t exactly feeling like venturing outside the house, either.   
  
“I’ll be right back, Chaeyoung,” said Nayeon.   
  
Nayeon didn’t get much from the convenience store. Some soup packets, cough syrup and vitamin drinks. On impulse, she grabbed two mint chocolate chip ice cream cups from the freezer section.   
  
When she returned to the dorm, Chaeng was sitting at the kitchen table, eating rice porridge.   
  
“What are you doing up?” said Nayeon. “You should be resting.”   
  
“I was hungry.”   
  
“You were hungry.” Nayeon shook her head. “I guess that’s animal instinct at play. I don’t blame you. It’s in your genes.”   
  
Chaeng pointed at Nayeon’s tote bag. “Did you go shopping?”   
  
“Yeah,” said Nayeon. “For you! Check it out.”   
  
“Ah, thank you,” said Chaeng. “Is this strawberry flavored? Wowie.”   
  
“It’s all in the details.”   
  
“Sure,” said Chaeng. “I wonder what the other members are doing.”   
  
“Probably making out,” said Nayeon. “Ah, forgive me. You’re still too young to know about such things.”   
  
Chaeyoung looked to the side. “I’m not that much of a baby.”   
  
“And to think,” said Nayeon. “You could have learned it all if you didn’t get sick today. Holding hands, kissing, making decisions on behalf of your indecisive partner: Nayeon’s complete manual to dating.”   
  
“Stop it,” said Chaeng. “I feel bad enough. Geez.”   
  
“Don’t worry,” said Nayeon. “We can still have our date. That is, if you’re up to doing something with me here at home.”   
  
“I guess we can watch some things on Youtube?”   
  
“Ooh, ooh,” said Nayeon. “Great idea. Let’s watch those fan videos where they ship the two of us.”   
  
“Oh my god.”   
  
“No, really. Let’s do it.”   
  
They both returned to Chaeng’s bed, and sat up against the wall, looking at their phones.   
  
“This is actually so funny,” said Nayeon, showing some clips she found to Chaeng.   
  
“What are you even doing in this one?”   
  
“Oh, I remember that. That was earlier this year.”   
  
“No, no. It was last year.”   
  
“Really? That can’t be right.”   
  
After almost an hour of this, Chaeng groaned.   
  
“I feel a little better,” she said, “But I still feel pretty bad. I think I’m going to lie down some more.”   
  
“I’m honestly so tired, too,” said Nayeon. “I think I’ll just stay in your bed.”   
  
“You can’t do that. You’ll get sick.”   
  
“I’m pretty, remember?”   
  
“Go ahead,” said Chaeng. “But don’t bully me if you spend the rest of your vacation in bed.”   
  
Nayeon dug into the blankets and wrapped her arms around Chaeng’s middle. She nestled her head into her back.   
  
“It’s cold enough, so I hope you aren’t too hot,” said Nayeon.   
  
“As long as you don’t move around, I’ll be fine,” said Chaeng.   
  
“Okay. Ahh. This is cozy. Hope I don’t get sick.”   
  
“You won’t. You’re pretty.”   
  
“Right? Say it again.”   
  
“You won’t get sick.”   
  
“You know what I was thinking when we were watching those videos?” said Nayeon. “That I feel like we need to do more together. Maybe even a TwiceTV thing with just you and me.”   
  
“Hmm. Haven’t we done that?”   
  
“I don’t think so.”   
  
They were quiet after that.   
  
“You smell so good,” said Nayeon, after thirty minutes had passed.   
  
“For some reason,” said Chaeng. “I can’t sleep like this.”   
  
“Oh, so you were awake!”   
  
“Are you sure there wasn’t caffeine in that herbal drink?”   
  
“I’m sure. It doesn’t come in caffeinated varieties.”   
  
“I see.”   
  
“Oh. I bought some ice cream. I nearly forgot. Do you want some?”   
  
They got out of bed and sat at the kitchen table to eat their mint chocolate in silence.   
  
“I’m sorry today isn’t like you imagined for us,” said Chaeng. “I guess it’s really bothering me that I ruined our plans.”   
  
“It’s no big deal,” said Nayeon. “I’m having a lot of fun. It’s like a sleepover.”   
  
“I don’t mean this in a bad way,” said Chaeng, “But do you find yourself wishing you got someone else on the wheel?”   
  
“Not in particular,” said Nayeon. “As much as I’d like to make fun of Momo or Jeongyeon if I got them, I wasn’t really concerned about who I got. But for the record, I’m glad I got you. Why? Would you have rather been with Mina or Dahyun?”   
  
“No, no, no,” said Chaeng. “I didn’t mean to suggest that. The reason I brought it up, is that with something as random as that, you can’t help but feel like it’s a little…”   
  
“Forced?”   
  
“Yeah. And that has nothing to do with who we each get. I just thought that if we really wanted to go on dates with each other, we’d just do it. No need for games.”   
  
Nayeon tutted at her. “You’re so serious. You can tell me you’d rather be holding someone else’s hand. I’m fine with it. I’m a big girl.”   
  
“Oh, please,” said Chaeng. “You know that isn’t what I meant. I’m just saying it really cheapens the idea of dates. Like, we’re only doing it because we’re playing the game.”   
  
“Oh, yeah? And when did dating become such a high art form?”   
  
“It’s not,” said Chaeng. “It’s totally not. Anyway, I didn’t mean to make it a big thing. I was just saying that I didn’t want to be fake.”   
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you be fake around us, anyway,” said Nayeon. “Maybe in the past you had this facade, but now you cling to us like a koala bear with no respect for personal space. In any case, what makes you such an expert in dating?”   
  
“Weh,” said Chaeng, deflating a little. “I’m not. Let’s drop the subject.”   
  
“Just so you know, Chaeyoung,” said Nayeon. “I’ve invested a lot in today. I didn’t view it as following the rules of the game. I was sincerely excited to take you out. So as much as I appreciate you wanting to be authentic with the other members, you can chill and relax. I get the sense this is about something else, too.”   
  
“Um,” said Chaeng. “I don’t know. I’m sorry. I think a big part of it is because I’m worried about not being able to properly express myself. I need to feel in control of the situation to excel in it. Things like this end up feeling more like an audition than a date, and I feel so stiff and awkward when compared to the other members.”   
  
“That’s what things like this are for,” said Nayeon. “To work out your awkwardness. I have awkward moments all the time. More often than you think.”   
  
“You know,” said Chaeng. “I don’t want to be made fun of for this, but I am curious about dating. Like, actual dating.”   
  
“Be glad you didn’t bring up this subject around Jeongyeon,” said Nayeon. “I’m a little more forgiving than her. Despite my limited experience, I can guide you through this. What do you want to know?”   
  
“Like, what’s the general etiquette? What should I be focusing on?   
  
“Easy answer,” said Nayeon. “It’s a give and take. You have to realize that you want things from your lover, and they want things from you. When it comes to dates, you need to be mindful of what your partner wants out of the date, and if they are fulfilling the things you want at the same time. If you keep that vibe going, then you’re in for good experiences.”   
  
“Wow,” said Chaeng. “Spoken like a true national girlfriend. Okay. What about skinship? When is the proper time to, you know… initiate stuff?”   
  
“Sometimes it’s intuition,” said Nayeon. “Most of the time, though, it’s timing. I would say that a big thing that may help you out is to be vocal about it. Let people know if you are interested in kissing them or holding their hand, or whatever. If your partner likes you enough, they won’t think it’s a weird move.”   
  
“So, for example,” said Chaeng, “Can I hold your hand? That kind of thing?”   
  
“Yes,” said Nayeon, and reached forward across the table. “And you may.”   
  
Chaeng picked up her hand.   
  
“You’re warm,” she said.   
  
“Don’t you do this kind of thing with Mina all the time?”   
  
“That’s different,” said Chaeng. “We’re used to each other. I guess I want to feel the excitement of doing stuff like this with someone I’ve never done it with before. That’s why people date, right? Because they want to know more about the other person?”   
  
“Sure,” said Nayeon. “But you know, you sounded like a player when you mentioned Mina like that. I can’t believe you would use my knowledge to juggle people around. Tsk, tsk.”   
  
“Thank you, Nayeon unnie. For taking care of me.”   
  
“It’s really no problem. Believe me, I don’t even care that we didn’t go out like I planned.”   
  
“No, like. Thank you for always taking care of me. I feel like you didn’t have to, but you chose to do it. And I really appreciate it. You helped me get through the worst of the past three years, and even before then. Every single time I was out of it, you were the first in line to pick me back up.”   
  
“What’s with this sudden emotion?” said Nayeon, laughing a little. “Are you trying to make me cry, or what?”   
  
“Hey,” said Chaeng, squeezing Nayeon’s hand slightly. “Can we kiss?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“You said it’s fine to ask someone a question like that if you’re confident the other person will be okay with it. Aren’t you okay with it? Please answer quick, because I am super embarrassed right now.”   
  
“It’s fine,” said Nayeon. “But I’m confused. Why?”   
  
“I feel chemistry with you that goes deeper than sisterhood,” said Chaeng. “Those are heavy words, to say the least, but I had several chances to examine my feelings deeply. I think I get antsy and nervous around you for a reason. I’m actually almost glad I got sick, because when you got me as a partner, I wished for absolute privacy with you. And now that we’re alone, I want to… act on my feelings.”   
  
“Chaeng,” said Nayeon. “I’m super shocked right now. No, I don’t mean that in a bad way. It’s. Wow. Huh! I’m really stumped on how to react to this.”   
  
“Say what’s on your mind.”   
  
“I’m going over what you said the past few hours,” said Nayeon. “I’m really shaken. But my initial reaction is a solid yes. Yes, I’m totally okay with us kissing. And the thought to follow this is something like… I’m glad. I’m glad I was with you and the girls this whole time. And it’s not like you yourself didn’t help me out either. Maybe that’s why I stuck to you so much. You have this gravity to you that makes people want to take care of you. Somewhere down the line, I started having feelings, too. Messy, messy feelings that I guess I never found an appropriate time to hash out.”   
  
“Oh, good,” said Chaeng, hanging her head. “I was so worried that you would say something about how you can’t see me as anything else but a younger sister. Not that that’s a bad thing.”   
  
“That’s the problem with having juniors,” said Nayeon. “You can’t help but baby them. But even though you are a baby, I am only a bigger baby. We’re both babies living in this wild and wacky world. Besides that, I like being around you because of the mature vibe you give off. It’s charmed me over the years.”   
  
“Ugh, this is making me so shy.”   
  
“Well? Are you ready?”   
  
“I don’t know.”   
  
“Close your eyes!”   
  
Chaeng did as she was told. Her lips parted slightly, and she could feel herself shaking a little. The air seemed to buzz around her. She sniffed a little. After a minute of closing her eyes, she scrunched her eyebrows.   
  
“Uh… Nayeon?”   
  
No response. Chaeng knew she was there, because she was still holding her hand. Frustrated, she opened her eyes.   
  
Nayeon gazed back at her with what Chaeng felt was a very intimate expression.   
  
“What was that?”   
  
“I don’t know. I got really happy all of a sudden and just couldn’t stop staring at your cute kissy face.”   
  
“Ah,” said Chaeng, feeling her face get hot. “Did you change your mind, then?”   
  
“Nope,” said Nayeon. “It’s just that I realized you’re too far away from me to make this a good kiss. I’m coming around.”   
  
Nayeon walked to Chaeyoung and sat beside her so that their knees were touching and their faces were inches away from each other.   
  
“This is a better mood, isn’t it?”   
  
“I guess it is. But you’re closing your eyes this time.”   
  
“That’s fine.” Nayeon closed her eyes. “Give me a good one.”   
  
“You’re so embarrassing sometimes,” said Chaeng, her eyes flickering as they watched Nayeon’s face. Nayeon was right; Chaeng felt distracted by how pretty and expectant Nayeon looked with her eyes closed. But it was now or never. While the mood was still right, thought Chaeng, she had to kiss her.   
  
So she did.   
  
“What was that?” said Nayeon. “Did you actually kiss me? Do it again, please.”   
  
Chaeng knew she was being playful, but obliged her anyway.   
  
“Hmm. Nope. Still didn’t feel anything there. Why don’t you try again?”   
  
Chaeng went in for a third kiss, holding it there a little longer. Nayeon reciprocated by putting pressure into it and pulling her in by the waist. After awhile, Chaeng pulled away.   
  
“That was intense,” said Chaeng, blinking rapidly.   
  
“I taught you this,” said Nayeon. “That’s give and take. If your lover is giving you something, you should always try to give something back.”   
  
“Is… Is that what we are now?”   
  
“I don’t know. Are we?”   
  
“Yeah. I mean. Only if you’re okay with it.”   
  
“I’m fine with being girlfriends with you,” said Nayeon. “But I think you may have just gotten me sick.”   
  
“You said that you can’t--”   
  
“Looooovesick,” said Nayeon.   
  
“Hm. I take back everything I said, I don’t like you anymore.”


End file.
